Intertwined Fates
by AvidRambler
Summary: Natsu wakes up from a nightmare. But little to him, another guild member is having the same dream, which will intertwine their fates forever. Natza Rated T for mild language. Looking for cover art!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! AvidRambler here!

Using Word Online, is fabulous! Its great and free.

Also, If you red Invisible Love, yes I did make a Carry On Wayward Son reference, was listening to it while I was writing.

Hopefully, I can edit this often, today was my first day of my freshman year!

A.N. I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1

Natsu was spent. Beating up those bandits actually tired him, as some of them were secret mages, he slowly stumbled into the guild hall, and instantly fell asleep on one of the couches.

"Natsu? You ok?" Lucy asked. She had a look of worry on her face.

"Yeah, just give me a..." Natsu said, drifting off.

Natsu woke up his apartment, but appearently he could fly.

"I must be dreaming. I can't fly normally!" Natsu thought.

He was zipping around, flying all over Magnolia. He stopped at the guild, and it was busy like a normal day. Grey was sitting at a table, with his shirt off. Lucy and Levy were chatting. It was all normal. Especially Grey.

"Hey." Natsu thought, "Where's Erza?" He searched the whole guild, and he couldn't find her.

"Maybe she's at her apartment?" He thought, flying over to Fairy Hills. He looked in her apartment, and she was asleep.

"That's very unlike her. She's a morning person. Wonder why she's asleep?" He flew in , and noticed she wasn't moving.

"She's... **Dead**?" Natsu thought.

Natsu woke up, panting. He looked over at a wall clock, as it chimed 3 am. The guild hall was dark, and eerily silent. He guess no one wanted to wake him up, so they just left him there.

"Alright..." Natsu said to himself, panting. "That was just a dream. In our world, Erza is still alive! She isn't dead."

Little did Natsu know, Erza was having the same dream, just about him. The two powerful mages fates would intertwine, as none ever had before.

Thanks for reading! I know its super short, but I'm running on fumes here. School really took it out of me, be ready for chapter two, hopefully in the next few days.

P.S. Updates will fly on the weekends.


	2. Chapter 2

AvidRambler's back!

P.S. I made a oneshot Natza, if you like that stuff. There is a Carry On Wayward Son reference in there, so check it out!

P.S.S If your in high school, how do you live! I'm so tired all the time.

Natsu had fallen back asleep, and he awoke to Grey yelling straight into his face.

"Get up, pyro!" He yelled.

"Can it, ice brain! I'm trying to sleep here." Natsu shouted back.

"I don't care! Get up, or move or something!" Grey yelled.

"Hey now, Grey." Mira said, softly. "The poor boy is tired, just leave him be."

"Fine." Grey replied, stumbling away. By now, the guild was starting to fill up with its normal members. Natsu woke up, after about 30 minutes.

"Ahhhhh! That was relaxing. I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said, jumping of the couch and running around freely.

"Natsu! I have a job we should take!" Lucy shouted. "Pay is 4 million jewel! I invited Grey and Erza too!

"Alright, I'll be over in a sec!" Natsu shouted, walking over. "I'll tell Erza about my dream, maybe she'd know something about it." He thought.

"What are we in for today, Lucy?" Erza asked, calmly.

"Just a transporting mission, getting some gold from point A to point B."

"Wait a sec! You don't expect me to..." Natsu said, as Lucy dragged him out the guild hall and onto a train.

"Yes I do, just sit there, be happy, and don't puke too much!" Lucy said, happily. She leaned over and whispered, "Please don't piss off Erza, she looks out of sorts."

"Fine, Fine! Don't want her to be mad with me. This still sorta sucks, the train and all." Natsu said, lamenting the journey he was about to embark on.

"Alright, the trains starting up! Everyone get on!" The conductor called, whistle blowing. A mass of people moved to the train, including Erza and Grey.

The train started to move, and the second it lurched forward, Natsu fell over, about to puke his brains out. He remember he need to ask Erza some questions, so he crawled over to her.

"Hey Erza? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Natsu asked, quietly. His motion sickness was worsening, but he still continued the conversation.

"Yes, Natsu. What do you need?" She asked back at the hunched over fire mage.

"I need to talk to you about a dream I had. I was flying all over Magnolia, and I saw you lying asleep in your bed, but instead of asleep, you were... sorta... dead. Do you plan on dying soon?" Natsu asked.

"That is ominous, but no. I don't plan on dying anytime in the foreseeable future." Erza replied. She kept to herself about the same dream she had, but she felt guilty about hiding it.

"Alright, nevermin-" Natsu said, cutting off to puke into his barfbag.

Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Hope you're enjoying it!

Be sure to check out my oneshot, Invisible Love!

R&R

AvidRambler out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! AvidRambler's back for more! I hope you're enjoying the story thusfar.

R&R

P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did.

The train ride was extremely long, and the trip was filled with barf. **Lots** of barf.

"When I can I get off this death machin-" Natsu said, going back for more puking.

"We'll be there in about a 1/2 an hour. Be patient." Lucy said, hiding a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing! Can't you see I'm in pain! That's so cruel, Lucy!" Natsu whined, still looking queasy.

Erza walked over and clocked him in the face, and placed his head in her lap.

"We did this on the train when we fought Eisenwald, so hopefully it helps again." Erza said.

"I love how ironic this is!" Grey shouted. "He's always talking shit about everybody, and now he's passed out on a train car! Ha, loser!" Erza shot him a glare.

"It's not his fault he has motion sickness, its just another thing that makes him unique. So can it." Erza said, clearly annoyed with Grey's asinine comment.

The train had finally arrived at his destination. Erza woke up Natsu, and they got off the train.

"YES!" Natsu shouted. "I'm free from hell on wheels!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, pyro. Let's find the client, and get this job over with." Grey said, looking off into the distance.

"But its like 10:30! And I'm-" Natsu complained, tummy rumbling.

"Natsu's right." Erza said. "I could use a bite to eat, and some rest."

"Yay! Food time!" Natsu said, running towards the closest restaurant.

"He's got a body of a teenager, but the mind of a kid. Lets go after him." Lucy said, sighing.

The rest of the team filed in behind Natsu, and sat down at their table. They dined casual, all except Natsu, who kept shoving food in his face like there was no tomorrow.

"Natsu, will you slow down!" Lucy yelled. "Its getting gross!" She yelled as a fish bone hit her head.

Just then, a huge explosion went off a few blocks back, and the whole team jumped to attention and ran towards the inferno. Everyone was worried, but Natsu with his never-ending stomach was thinking, "Yes! More tasty food! Maybe this will be good flames for once."

"YARRR! We be plunderin' this here village, yah hear! An objection will leave you in Davy Jones locker!" A voice boomed from a large ship docked at the pier. "Men! Go take all the rum and gold. And bring some ladies while your at it! YARR!"

Of course with this, Erza and Lucy were annoyed. They decided to run into action, but a certain pyromaniac beat them to the punch.

"Stop attacking this poor village! Fire Dragon- Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled, punching the captain in the face. "This is not a village for you to plunder!"

The crew of the ship were nearly crying, because out of all the cities to raid, they attacked the one with a fire mage. A fire dragonslayer, to boot. Natsu thought they had won the battle, but the victory was short lived. Somehow, in the chaos, Erza and Lucy were shot with sleep darts. They were held at gunpoint, but this time, Grey stepped in.

"Ice Make: Lance!" He yelled jumping up and impaling the two attackers. With extreme precision, Grey saved Erza and Lucy, while killing the two pirates.

"Thanks Grey! You really saved our teeth!" Lucy cheered happily.

"No problem, but we should pay more attention to Natsu. He really aught to think before he charges into an enemy boat. They probably have water mages, and Natsu getting his ass whooped." Grey said, charging towards the boat. Erza and Lucy stood up, and ran towards the semi-charred boat.

**Cliffhanger!**

**I was listening to some of the Pirates Of The Caribbean soundtrack while writing so I thought, "Why not add pirates to the story!" I hope this makes up for the 4 days of no chapters.**

**Thanks! **

**AvidRambler out.**


	4. Chapter 4

An Open Letter to my Viewers.

I wanted to tell you very quickly that I haven't given up on this story. I've been really busy due school and band and annoying neighbors, so I don't have the next chapter finish completely. It's started, I will tell you that. But, I had an idea for Bleach fanfictions, because I loved that show, and I love the pairings! Leave a review if I should start some Bleach fics, or just continue with Fairy Tail!

Best Wishes,

AvidRambler

P.S. P.M me if you get what the Open Letter joke is from! First one gets a shoutout next chapter.


End file.
